Personajes
by Heiwa Riey
Summary: Este es el resumen de la historia y los personajes para que le entiendan mejor :3


Todo iniciado como un día normal, por donde quieras verlo nada parecía ser extraño para todo habitante de las murallas ya hacía tiempo que ningún titán aparecía, todo parecía andar bien, de pronto se sintió un temblor que los hizo estremecer miraron al cielo y lo que vieron no fue más que maravilloso; una luz resplandecía opacando al sol aquella luz era intensamente blanca, enorme, reluciente, logrando atravesar las murallas desde arriba.

¿Qué era exactamente?

¿Acaso un nuevo tipo de titán?

La idea no hizo más que aterrorizar a todos, pero no…no podía ser, de ser así estaban perdidos aquel objeto era 100 veces más grandes que un titán, sea lo que sea tenían que detenerlo, la legión de reconocimiento se puso en acción, todos los soldados prepararon su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para así intentar derrotar al objeto volador, cuando un soldado se acercó lo suficiente al objeto lo que encontró en el no era más que sorprendente, se acercó a un más posando su mano lo que le causo un toque eléctrico el cual lo hizo perder el conocimiento lo cual provocó que prepararan los cañones dispuestos a lo peor un zumbido proveniente de la nave los saco de su sorpresa cuando aquel objeto empezó a descender , sin embargo todo ataque por parte de la legión era en vano, nada logro hacerle daño, ni un rasguño, parecía indestructible.

La angustia los carcomía ¡estaban perdidos? ¿o no?

El temblor provocado por el objeto a la vez que este se acercaba más al suelo provocó el pánico a los alrededores, varios ciudadanos corrieron despavoridos, Eren temió lo peor que gente inocente muriera como su madre…todo lo amado perdido, se preparó para lo peor resignado para una muerte segura, cuando el objeto toco el suelo la luz seguí resplandeciendo, ya no estaba en el cielo ahora estaba cerca de ellos, se apreciaba tan detalladamente, si…era enorme…de pronto hablo, si el objeto volador gigantesco hablo, en un idioma igual al de ellos…una voz humana hablo tranquilamente

-bajad vuestras armas-

Algo lo más similar a unas escaleras se deslizo por una puerta en la nave, dejando ver un poco de su interior, fue ahí donde se escucharon unos pasos, algo descendía por las escaleras. Fue así como todo cobro sentido, aquello no era un titán como se pensó en un principio, de aquella cosa descendían humanos, humanos que los miraron estupefactos

-Hemos encontrado sobrevivientes-dijo sonriendo un hombre alto, albino.

¿Eren…alguna vez soñaste con que alguien nos salvara? No, nunca lo pensaste…supongo…

Tus ojos son realmente hermosos como los frutos de los espinos pero sabes…nadie los recoge, no tienen nutrientes, son amargos e incluso algunos venenosos por eso solo dejan que se pudran y se marchiten porque saben que no valen la pena.

Estábamos ya lejos de las murallas los motores del tanque no hacían ruido el combustible se había agotado, las tropas de reconocimiento llegaban en caballos nosotros los "Hoffnung" éramos la esperanza de Europa nos convertiríamos en las alas de estas aves enjauladas la única manera de hacerlos libres era destruyendo todo lo que los limitaba y encima teníamos fe…pero de fe no se vive.

Si quieres ser libre ven conmigo.

Dime… ¿Cómo puedo curar tus heridas? ¿Acaso estas muerto?

Era esto lo que quería desde un principio lo supe hay vida más allá del atlántico tal como los libro decían, España, Francia, Hungría, Inglaterra, Austria, Eslovaquia, Noruega, Italia y Alemania. Puedo oír sus latidos –Josh- lo mire, el me sonrió asentó con su cabeza y supe que estaba en lo cierto

–Papa estaría feliz- dijo sonriente, lo mire

–Que no nos teman- alzo su mano Roswell –venimos en paz-.

Ellos en caballos, nosotros surcando el aire. Mire a lo lejos y pude ver sus rostros Cuando vieron que éramos humanos como ellos, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ellos, un hombre alto rubio bajo de un caballo nos miró detenidamente hizo una seña con su mano y se alejaron varios vestidos igual que él, otro sujeto de baja estatura y de cabellos negros y mirada seria se acercó a el -¿Quiénes son?- dijo con una voz monótona

-¿Qué quieren?- nos miraban algunos sorprendidos, otros asustados y algunos preparándose para un posible ataque, Roswell se acercó a ellos dio unos pasos firmes, sus ojos rojos miraron fijamente los celestes de aquel hombre

–Venimos desde lejos- dijo sonriente –desde el otro lado del océano- el hombre de cabellos rubios miro serio y con desconfianza a aquel sujeto de cabellos platinados

-¿Cómo lograron sobrevivir y evitar a los titanes?- pregunto con un rostro lleno de desconfianza

–Vez ese objeto de ahí- dijo señalando la nave –Es una nave, puede volar y traernos hasta aquí sin necesidad de ir al suelo y enfrentar a esos monstruos- Si hay algo que incluso yo odio de Roswell es lo arrogante que puede llegar a ser miraba desde encima del hombro a aquellas personas como si fueran insectos guardo sus manos en los bolsillos y hablo en un tono despreocupado –quizás no lo entiendas- dijo burlonamente el joven albino –ya que ustedes viven muy atrasados a nosotros- miro de reojo a hombre de cabellos negros y dijo con una voz extraña –o…seguirán huyendo y escondiéndose como unas ratas-.

La historia al otro lado del mar se desprendía rescatando a todo en las murallas.

Por eso te digo…eso fue hace mucho tiempo yo no existía pero mi linaje si…un grupo de italianos listos para lo inevitable, eran científicos conocido como los "fosatiss" incluso olvidaron nuestro apellido y nos usaron solo como peones en un juego de ajedrez, no queríamos esto de haberlo sabido lo habríamos evitado o hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo pero…ya era tarde.

Lo puedes llamar como quieras el día X, el Armagedón o el apocalipsis no importa eso es lo de menos, mis compatriotas Vivian por estos lugares más específicamente habitaron este continente lo que un día fue conocido como "Europa" si así se llamaba, notros nos referimos a él como "el primer mundo". Te lo contare al menos lo que se y lo que me han contado. La tierra se encontraba en un caos total mucha gente había muerto fue llamada "la tercera guerra mundial" la tierra se convirtió en el verdadero infierno y ¿sabes? De algún modo era inevitable desde hace milenios la humanidad se estaba condenando a sí misma, no a este destino…pudo a ver sido cualquiera pero dio la casualidad de que fue este de cierto modo es gracioso por que trataron de contener lo inevitable dime ¿no es gracioso? En fin no estoy contando un chiste lo que pasa es que mi sentido del humor es grotesco y enfermizo, si, si te entiendo, entiendo que me mires con esa cara de horror pero no soy un monstruo solo que la realidad es cruel y mis palabras esta llenas de ella, es terrorífico, sin embargo decidimos arriesgarnos por qué no se puede vivir con miedo huyendo y escondiéndose como ratas ¡no, no es justo! ¿Por qué gente inocente tiene que morir? ¿Por qué no podemos ser libres? ¿Nos han arrebatado todo lo que amamos? Y… ¿esto es vida? ¿A esto le llamas vida? Realmente eres imbécil…Incluso la eternidad tiene su fin…ten fe en mi yo te salvare, te sacare de este agujero y te llevare lejos y si créeme conocerás el mar.

Los ojos rojos y los celestes se miraban fríamente

–de todos modos no hay de qué preocuparse- su expresión cambió radicalmente volviéndose un rostro serio algo que muy pocas veces se ve en el –no se puede vivir con miedo- al igual que su rostro su voz cambio –las aves deben ser libres- seguían mirándose fijamente

–bien- respondió el hombre rubio –no somos ratas- se giró hasta quedar enfrente de las personas que estaban detrás de él, dio unos cuantos pasos –aun así no me fio- se detuvo al poco tiempo de haber dado unos cuantos pasos –esto no es algo que debe tomarse a la ligera, el hecho de que se encontraran sobrevivientes que han logrado desarrollar tecnología más avanzada que la nuestra y que dicen venir del otro lado del mar es un asunto de suma importancia que no será tomado a la ligera, esto se hablara en la corte y se pondrán a disposición del rey- siguió caminado y junto a él se fueron lo que parecía un grupo de soldados

-¿rey?- pregunto el albino desconcertado -¿aun usan ese tipo de gobierno tan prehistórico? ¡Vaya por eso no avanzan! Ahora entiendo el hecho de que su tecnología sea tan mediocre- dijo recuperando su tono burlón –sin embargo les doy puntos por a ver logrado sobrevivir aunque sea como ratas pero viven ¡vaya! Es realmente triste- dijo con sorna –Gwen te tengo una oferta- hablo dirigiéndose a una mujer alta, de grandes pechos, cabello corto, negro y un parche en el ojo izquierdo -¿Qué te parece matar un par de titanes? Creo que el ruido de la nave les llamo la atención, vaya que son curiosos ¡que molestos!- seguía hablando con sorna y con esa despreocupación que hizo enojar a Levi

-¿crees que matar titanes es fácil?- hablo furioso, aquella voz no hizo más que alegrar al albino

–Para nosotros lo es- se acercó al hombre de baja estatura dejando entrever que es mucho más alto que el

–nosotros los salvaremos- una chica de largo cabello negro, y piel pálida, unos bonitos ojos verdes esmeralda hablo –no hay por qué ser enemigos, no hay necesidad- la joven tenía una expresión seria idéntica a la del hombre de cabellos azabaches –El suele ser un idiota y su madera de hablar no es la adecuada, si también es muy imbécil…pero como ya te ha dicho nosotros venimos de muy lejos, no les aremos daño en todo caso nosotros nos transformaremos en sus alas- hablo en un tono tan monótono que la hizo ver como si no tuviera alma –mi nombre es Rene…Rene Fossati-

Si quieres ser libre ven conmigo.

Ya pasaron más de 100 años


End file.
